Unfaithful
by Crazy-RKO-Fan
Summary: Maria is madly in love with her fiancée Jeff Hardy but when a new superstar comes to Raw she falls in love with him. Will she stay with Jeff or betray him to be with Ted?
1. Chapter 1

Maria was in a red dress with red heels as she was walking around the arena, waiting for Raw to begin, since Lilian was on a vacation Maria was the announcer for the night. She then saw her fiancée Jeff Hardy and went over to him.

"hey honey." Maria said with a smile.

"hey Ria." Jeff said as he kissed his wife-to-be.

"I can't wait until we get married next month." Maria said.

"me neither. I can't wait to call you my wife." Jeff said.

"I have to go, see you during your match." Maria said as she walked away.

On her way to the curtain she saw Ted DiBiase and someone not familiar to her next to him. She stood there for a little bit as she looked at the man. He was really hot and his cute smile sent chills down her spine.

"hey Maria."

Maria was shaken out of her thoughts when Ted came up to her with the man and started talking to her.

"oh hi Ted, who's your friend?" Maria asked.

"this is my son Ted DiBiase Jr." Ted said.

"well it's nice to meet you." Maria said as she shook the younger man's hand.

"it's great to meet you." Ted Jr. said with a smile.

Maria smiled as she looked into Ted's light blue eyes.

_God he is so hot!_

"um…I have to go but maybe I'll see you later." Maria said as she walked to the curtain.

--

The next morning Maria was in the elevator wearing shorts, a tank top, and sneakers. She was heading down to the lobby so she could do her morning job that she did every morning at eight.

As she listened to her ipod Maria didn't notice the elevator stopped at the 11th floor and someone came in.

"hey."

Maria looked up and saw Ted.

"hi." Maria said.

"so you do morning jogs too?" Ted asked.

"yeah, every morning. Do you like Raw so far?" Maria asked.

"yes and it's even better with you on Raw too." Ted said.

Maria blushed then smiled.

"that's sweet. Lets go running." Maria said as the elevator stopped in the lobby.

"lets go." Ted said as they got off the elevator and started running outside.

--

An hour later Maria walked into her hotel room.

"hey, where were you?" Jeff asked.

"just running outside." Maria said.

She went into the bathroom and took a shower then changed into a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and white heels.

"ready?" Jeff asked.

"yep." Maria said as her and Jeff went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"hey guys." Torrie said with a smile.

"hey." Maria said.

"what can I get you guys to drink?" a waiter asked.

"we need another minute, we're waiting on another person." John said.

"who?" Jeff asked.

"Ted, the new wrestler on Raw." John said.

"oh okay." Maria said trying to not make a big deal over it even though she was screaming in excitement in her head.

"hey guys. Thanks for inviting me." Ted said.

"it's no problem at all, we're glad you came." Torrie said.

Maria looked as Ted sat down right across from her. She took a sip of her water then heard her phone and found out Torrie just texted her.

_What are you doing?_

Maria looked at her phone confused then replied.

_What do you mean?_

_I see how your looking at Ted, your supposed to be getting married soon._

_Tor, I'm only friends with Ted. Don't worry._

_I'm not the one worrying, Jeff is._

Maria was shocked after she read that line. She kept reading the line over and over again then finally replied.

_What are you talking about?_

_I'll tell you later._

Maria put her cell phone away and looked a Jeff then at Ted. Was she in love with him or was it just a little crush?

**I hope you liked the first chapter, please review and check out the fic cover. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A hour later Maria and Jeff walked into their hotel room and started watching on their bed. Maria looked at Jeff with a smile and kissed him then went into his arms.

"I love you and only you. You know that right?" Maria asked.

"yeah I do." Jeff lied.

"your lying." Maria said getting out of Jeff's arms and looked at him disappointed.

"okay I am kind of, it's just it seems you and Ted are getting really close and I'm just not sure about us anymore." Jeff said.

"Jeff, honey, you're the only one I love, Ted and I are just friends." Maria said as she tried to reassure Jeff of her feelings even though she wasn't sure about them herself.

"okay I believe you." Jeff said with a bright smile.

"good." Maria said with a smile and went back into Jeff's arms.

"so…what were you and Torrie texting about?" Jeff asked.

"what?" Maria asked acting clueless.

"you two were texting like crazy during breakfast." Jeff said.

"oh that was simply girl talk, we do all the time. We would even do it out in the ring if we could." Maria lied with a chuckle.

"do you have anything planned tonight?" Jeff asked.

"no, why?" Maria asked.

"because I was thinking I would take you to this fabulous restaurant." Jeff asked.

"I can't wait." Maria said with a bright smile on her face then her cell phone started ringing.

Maria grabbed her cell phone and saw she had a text.

_Hey Ria,_

_Call me, I need to ask you something._

_-Ted _

"who's texting you?" Jeff asked.

"Torrie." Maria said as she got up and went to the other room.

Maria dialed Ted's cell phone number then waited for him to pick up.

"hello."

"hey I got your message, what do you want to tell me?" Maria asked.

"I saw you with Jeff at breakfast, are you two dating?"

"no." Maria lied.

"oh okay, that's all I wanted to know."

"bye." Maria said and hung up then went back to Jeff.

"what did Torrie want?" Jeff asked.

"she wanted to know if I wanted to have a girls night in but I said I wanted to be with my man." Maria said.

"and I want to be with you." Jeff said as he put his arms around Maria and kissed her.

--

An hour later Jeff was at the gym and Maria was bored stiff as she watched TV. She then decided to call Torrie because she really needed to ask her a lot of questions.

"hello."

"hey Tor, it's Maria." Maria said.

"what's up?"

"I really need your help, can you come over?" Maria asked.

"yeah I will, hold on."

"thanks." Maria said then hung up.

After a couple minutes Torrie knocked on the door then Maria answered the door. They both sat on the couch and started talking.

"okay what do you need to talk about?" Torrie asked.

"I think I have more then a crush on Ted." Maria said.

"well duh." Torrie said.

"Torrie." Maria said with anger in her voice.

"what? I already knew that you didn't like Ted just as a friend." Torrie said.

"how?" Maria asked.

"do you not remember our conversation before?" Torrie asked as she held her phone up to show Maria the conversation between her and Maria.

"yes of course I remember it but I did something so bad." Maria said.

"what?" Torrie asked with confused.

"I told Ted that I wasn't with Jeff." Maria said.

"what?! Are you stupid?!" Torrie yelled.

"Torrie." Maria said trying to calm Torrie down.

"I know you play someone stupid on TV but I'm not sure now that it's acting! How could you not tell the man that is in love with you that your fiancée isn't your fiancée?!"

"I didn't want to hurt him." Maria said.

"oh so you want to hurt Jeff." Torrie said.

"no I love him." Maria said.

"who do you love Jeff or Ted?" Torrie asked.

"Jeff…Ted…no Jeff of course I love Ted…I mean Jeff." Maria said nervously.

"Maria I'm being serious, you can't be leading Ted on." Torrie said.

"I know but he's just so irresistible." Maria said.

"well learn to resist him." Torrie said as she stood up.

"where are you going?" Maria asked.

"you either stop chasing after Ted while your engaged to Jeff or we stop being friends because I don't want to cover you for being a cheater." Torrie said.

"Torrie I'll stop chasing Ted I promise." Maria said.

"okay but I have to go, John is probably wondering what's taking me so long to get back." Torrie said then left.

Maria turned off the television then grabbed a diet coke from the mini fridge and started drinking it.

_I love Ted, so what. It's not like I'm going to go out with him…unless he asks. _

Maria shook those thoughts out of her head. What was she thinking? She couldn't go out with Ted, she was getting married in a month for god's sake.

"I have to stop this now." Maria said as she put the bottle on the coffee table then went out the door.

She went down the hall to the elevator and took it down to the lobby where she asked the lady for Ted's room number.

"I'm sorry I'm not authorized to give out room numbers to random people."

"oh it's okay I'm his…fiancée." Maria lied with a sweet smile.

"oh you should have said that in the first place…it's 344."

"thank you." Maria said as she walked to the elevator and pressed the third floor button.

Once she stepped off the elevator she went to Ted's room and knocked on the door then looked at him when Ted opened the door.

"hey Maria." Ted said with a smile.

"hi, listen I need to tell you something and it's really important." Maria said.

"well I have something I need to ask you." Ted said.

"you go first." Maria said.

"are you sure?" Ted asked.

"yes." Maria said.

"okay. I wanted to know if you would go out with me tonight." Ted said.

Maria was in complete shock when she heard what Ted said but also in complete excitement. She then thought about Jeff and their date tonight, how was she supposed to have a date with Jeff and Ted?

_I got it!_

"you know Ted I would love to but I already promised Torrie and Melina that I would have a girls night in with them tonight but what about tomorrow afternoon?" Maria asked knowing Jeff had an autograph signings all afternoon.

"sure, I can't wait." Ted said.

"me neither." Maria said as she hugged Ted then left.

--

Hours later Maria and Jeff were at the restaurant and were sitting in a private room with the lights dimmed and candles and flowers all around the beautiful room.

"you know I was doubting that you were still committed to our relationship but I can see now that I was just plain crazy." Jeff said.

"yes you were Jeff because I only love you." Maria lied as she leaned forward a kissed Jeff.

**I hope you liked this chapter and make sure you look at the poll on my profile and vote for who should be with Maria? Ted or Jeff?**


End file.
